Boohoo, this is supposed to be sad
by Pzanna
Summary: hey! I wrote something sad about Kenshin, when he was shinta, it is supposed to be sad but laugh if you must, you won't be the first. lol. I tried, I was in a bad mood, tell me what you think or i'll be in another bad mood! lol have fun readers! Pzanna
1. You'll laugh, unless you cry, you won't

Hi guess what I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and I actually tried to write a sad story for once. Yay! Well, see what you think, cuz this is a weird and new thing for me, if you've read any of the other stories, you'll understand. Lol. Have fun! P.S. the lady looking out the window is Kenshin's mother, and the boy who is sick is Kenshin's big brother.  
  
Read!  
  
She looked out the window.  
  
And saw the little red head some running down the hill at full force.  
  
She heard a sound from inside the house, and turned to see her oldest son lift his hand toward her, and try to speak.  
  
She ran to his side forgetting her own illness, and began anxiously talking to him.  
  
"Oh Sojiro! You're still alive! Hold on ok? Don't speak, save your strength, I'll get you some water."  
  
She ran over to the water bucket, and using all the strength she had, she dragged it across the floor to her son.  
  
"Here Sojiro, swallow this water, it will help you."  
  
A little water dribbled down his chin, but she felt he had gotten a good amount down his throat.  
  
Just then the little red head ran into the small house.  
  
"Shinta! Your brother is still alive!"  
  
"Oh mother that is good news!"  
  
"Shinta? Where is the medicine?"  
  
"Oh mother! There was no one left in town! They all died, or ran away."  
  
"So we are alone."  
  
There was a silence, until Sojiro spoke.  
  
HE spoke his last words to his six-year-old brother.  
  
"Not alone, pray Kenshin, you. must. pray.  
  
Who is Kenshin?? His mother thought.  
  
Shinta looked at his older brother, then he bowed his head, and folded his hands, and whispered, "IF there is anyone who can hear, please deliver us from this trouble."  
  
He looked up and his brother was still, his eyes were closed. If he was breathing it was very faint.  
  
The poor mother could not take this any longer, she kissed little Shinta on the top of his head, and whispered, I'm sorry, I will not lose you too, you must get away from here, after you have taken care of your brother's body, I haven't the strength to do it. Goodbye, Shinta."  
  
And with that she walked away.  
  
Kenshin sat stunned for a moment, then he realized what was happening, Mummy was leaving!  
  
He bolted up and ran out the door to see her walking off towards the woods.  
  
"NO! Mama wait! Don't leave me!"  
  
Yuki turned around tears on her face, she whispered, "I'm sorry my son, I cannot stay, I loved you the best, goodbye Shinta."  
  
Then she turned around and walked away.  
  
Shinta broke down and cried.  
  
He rolled up in a ball and rocked back and forth, crying, screaming.  
  
All that had happened in the past months came into his head, and he relived it all, and just kept crying.  
  
His crying kept his older brother awake, and if his older brother had fallen asleep, he would have died.  
  
As it was, he didn't even have the strength to open his eyes.  
  
But he tried to speak.  
  
He did manage to make a sort of croaky sound, but his little brothers crying drowned it out.  
  
So he listened to his brother's cries, and waited for him to stop crying, and come inside.  
  
When he did, his older brother croaked out, "Shin.ta."  
  
Shinta ran over to his brother, and felt his chest for a heart beat.  
  
It was there, but VERY faint.  
  
"Sojiro! Your alive!"  
  
A smile lit up the little boys face; Shinta immediately got him some water, and carefully dripped it into his mouth so he wouldn't choke.  
  
Then he went to where food was stored, and he started to cook some rice in a lot of water.  
  
In the mean time he talked non-stop to his brother, just in case.  
  
When he figured the rice had cooked long enough he took the pot over to his brother's bed, and fed him the extra water drip by drip, then he hungrily devoured the partially cooked rice.  
  
He fell asleep still talking to his brother.  
  
He awoke to gentle hands picking him up.  
  
He was a small child, and he did look more like a four year old than anything, however this person was trying to take him away from his brother.  
  
"No!" he shrieked, and immediately started kicking and screaming.  
  
"Shhh, y you'll wake your brother, come out side with me." A soft feminine voice said.  
  
"No, put me down." Kenshin said, in stubborn little kid form.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, or your brother, but you need to get out of the house, so we can take care of him."  
  
By then they were outside.  
  
The lady put him down under a tree near the house.  
  
"You mean you want to help?"  
  
"Yes, we want to help, we won't hurt him, but you need to stay out here, if you want us to help him."  
  
So Shinta sat under the tree and moped.  
  
The lady left him there and went inside the house, and he wanted to know why she could go in the house but he couldn't.  
  
So he walked over to the door and looked in, and there was the lady, holding a knife, about to cut into his brother.  
  
There was a doctor there too; he was mixing something in a cup, probably poison.  
  
"No! What are you doing! You'll kill him!"  
  
"Shinta" a groggy voice said. "Let the doctors do their job, they aren't trying to kill me."  
  
"But Sojiro!"  
  
"Go Shinta, they are trying to help, go back outside."  
  
Shinta turned and stomped off to the tree to brood.  
  
A while later, a little girl with dark hair, and big honey brown eyes walked up to him and said. "You're the little boys that lives here?"  
  
"Yeah" Shinta said without looking up.  
  
"Well my mommy says you need to come eat."  
  
"Is your mommy the mean lady who's going to kill my brother with that knife?"  
  
"No, that's my auntie, and she is the nicest person in the world, she would never hurt anyone! Come eat, your too skinny."  
  
"Fine"  
  
And with that Shinta got up, and stalked off after the little girl.  
  
Supper was good; he had to admit it did feel good to eat something other than plain rice that was either over cooked, or undercooked.  
  
Then he went and sat under the tree again, a little happier.  
  
He didn't stay that way long though.  
  
Soon the lady and the doctor walked out of the little house whispering and shaking their heads.  
  
Shinta got up and ran to them.  
  
"Is my brother better?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Shinta, we have done everything we could think of to help your brother. I'm sorry to say, I don't think he'll be able o get better, there is a good chance he will die."  
  
"But you said you'd help him!"  
  
Listen Shinta we have other patients to tend to, patients that have more of a chance, Will leave someone here with him, but you have to come with us, because you can't look after yourself."  
  
"No! I'm staying with my brother!"  
  
"Hanya, Gensai, please take this child to the wagon immediately."  
  
Two strong men came out from inside the house and picked up Shinta and carried him away, screaming and kicking.  
  
When they got to the wagon he tried to run away, but they caught him, and tied his hands and feet together with rope.  
  
And there he sat, in the wagon.  
  
Until, he found something he could do with out his hands or feet.  
  
He started yelling and screaming and crying.  
  
Piercingly ranting about how unfair it was that they were taking him away from his brother, and how he had been taking care of himself, and how they were liars because they had said they would help his brother.  
  
This went on until one of those big men came into the wagon, and stuck a bunch of cloth in his mouth.  
  
And there he sat, in utter silence. He felt completely helpless.  
  
Silent tears rolled down his cheek, and he sang a song his mama used to sing to him as a lullaby.  
  
And as he sang, he fell into darkness, calm peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  
Well, this is the first really sad thing I have ever 'TRIED' to write.  
  
One of my friends read it, and they actually laughed.  
  
Any way I was in a super pooper of a mood of badness when I wrote this and I don't know if there will be any more.  
  
But, maybe, just maybe, there will be more. I hope. I kinda like this story.  
  
Even if you might need a box of tissues for it.  
  
Boohoo.  
  
Lol, too much talking.  
  
If you read this, you should read the other, happier fanfics.  
  
Well toodles!  
  
~*Byeeez*~ ~*Pzanna*~ 


	2. You don't need tissues! Stop laughing!

Ch 2  
  
Shinta awoke to the bumping of the wagon, and realized that they had won, and he had lost his brother.  
  
He couldn't cry though.  
  
As much as he wanted to.  
  
The tears just wouldn't come.  
  
He just sat and stared at the floor of the rocking wagon, for hours.  
  
And then, rather abruptly, the wagons stopped.  
  
That stupid, perky girl popped her head in the wagon, and said, "Hey! Shinta! I see you're awake! Do you want to some supper?"  
  
Shinta didn't say a word, he just turned his head.  
  
The little girl didn't know what to make of this, so she just walked away.  
  
"Mommy! He won't talk to me!"  
  
"It's okay sweetie, give him some time, he thinks we took him away from his brother to hurt him. But when we go back, and his brother is all better then he'll see, he was wrong."  
  
"OK!"  
  
And with that the little girl cheerfully skipped away, to eat supper.  
  
Shinta was like that, for the next 2 days, then the third day, when the girl came in with a warm bowl of soup, Shinta couldn't resist.  
  
"He grabbed the bowl of soup, and he drank it all down, in 3 gulps!"  
  
"That's good sweetie, keep trying, I'm sure you'll get him to talk to you soon!"  
  
It was another 3 days before Shinta would come out of the wagon and eat with everyone else.  
  
And when he did, he still wouldn't talk.  
  
"Hey! I've never seen you before! What's your name?" A curious little boy asked.  
  
Shinta didn't say a word.  
  
"He doesn't talk." The little girl said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
And with that the little boy went on to talk to the other boys.  
  
They were normal, and they talked.  
  
*************************************************************************** ********  
  
Every night Shinta would go back to his wagon.  
  
Every night he would remember his older brothers words.  
  
"Pray Shinta, you must pray."  
  
And Shinta prayed.  
  
Every night, he would bow his little head, and pray with all his might:  
  
"Please, if there is a god out there, please let all this suffering end, please let me find my brother, and my mother again. Thanks."  
  
It seemed as though nothing happened though.  
  
*************************************************************************** ********  
  
Then one day, Shinta just couldn't stand it any more.  
  
When the little girl came in to get him in the morning, he was gone.  
  
They had begun to trust that he would know he shouldn't leave the wagon.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
He had left in the middle of the night.  
  
They immediately sent out people to look for him.  
  
*************************************************************************** *********  
  
The little girl, who had come to know him, sort of, in the past weeks, begged to go with her big brothers, and uncles (who weren't really related to her at all, she just liked calling them that). And to her surprise she was allowed to go.  
  
It was hard for her to keep up with all those big tall men, but she did rather well.  
  
She had been allowed to wear boy's clothes for the first time in her life, so she could move easier.  
  
*************************************************************************** ********  
  
They finally caught up with Shinta a few days later.  
  
"He moves fast for a little bugger"  
  
One of the men commented.  
  
Too fast.  
  
Right when they were about to catch up to him, a man all dressed in black grabbed him from behind.  
  
To his credit Shinta put up a good fight, throwing in a few little punches of his own.  
  
He fought as hard as any little 6 year old can be expected to in that situation.  
  
Just as Shinta was being carried away, the little girl ran up into the clearing, and yelled  
  
"Shinta!!!!! Come home!!!"  
  
And all Shinta could do was yell, "Megumi!" Before his mouth was covered by a colossal hand of the man who was carrying him away.  
  
"Shinta!" Megumi cried, as she started to run toward him.  
  
"NO!" Said one of the men, "we don't need to loose you too little missy"  
  
"Shinta!"  
  
The two struggling children were dragged away from each other.  
  
*************************************************************************** **********  
  
Megumi was very quiet for weeks after, and when they finally got back to see if Sojiro had gotten any better they found he had made a full recovery, and was wondering where his little brother was.  
  
They had to tell him the bad news.  
  
He was heart broken.  
  
He decided to go with them, up till the point where they had lost his little brother. Then he would go and look for him.  
  
Shinta meanwhile, was not having a pleasant time.  
  
Slavers had captured him, and, he thought, he might as well be dead.  
  
However, he started talking now.  
  
It was as if that first shout had opened up all he had wanted to say.  
  
He told all to an older black haired boy name Souzou.  
  
Souzou listened to Shinta, and he seemed to be the only one there who hadn't lost hope.  
  
He always had a smile for little Shinta.  
  
That was what made living with the rest of the depressed slaves bearable.  
  
And then, Shinta's happy bubble of life burst, Souzou was sold off, at a farming community. He was gone. It seemed to Shinta that everyone he ever grew attached to always left.  
  
And so, life went on.  
  
Shinta didn't get sold for a long time, because he was so little, and weak looking.  
  
Eventually he was sold to another bunch of slavers.  
  
But these people were different.  
  
It was more as if they had adopted Shinta.  
  
Shinta spent many a happy, busy day traveling with them, and playing with their older son Makoto.  
  
But still, even though Shinta had all these wonderful people taking care of him, still every night he would pray that his family would be put back together.  
  
Well, that's all I got! I just had to write another chapter! Someone reviewed my story! I LOVE YOU!!!! I absolutely love reviews, and all who review!  
  
You're the best Roentgen Ray!  
  
I hope more people like this story! And if you like it review! And if you don't like it Review! And if you really don't have a preference! REVIEW!  
  
I don't really know much about Kenshin, I have only seen the show that they show me on Cartoon network, one unedited episode, when Kenshin fought Aoshi for the first time, the covers of 2 of the OAV's, and some pictures from the manga.  
  
So if you happen to know more than I do, and would like to point out some things, I would greatly appreciate it! Although. it won't change the story at all.  
  
I love you all!  
  
Toodlesness!  
  
~*Pzanna*~ 


	3. IT ISN'T SAD! ::SNEEEEEZLE:: It really...

Ch. 3  
  
I do not own Rurouni Kenshin! HOWEVER! Lol! I would absolutely LOVE IT! If people would review this! And I am sorry if it's sad. oh well! EYORE! EYORE WOULD LOVE THIS STORY! It is like a storm cloud follows Kenshin around his whole life and only rains on him! Lol! Well have fun reading the story! REVIEW IT!  
  
Shinta was numb.  
  
He could not believe what he had seen.  
  
Those people.  
  
They had all died.  
  
Those men had killed them all.  
  
He couldn't believe it.  
  
They had gave up their lives for him.  
  
And now he had no one.  
  
He was going to die, in a matter of seconds.  
  
He hadn't ever found his mother, or his brother, or megumi.  
  
He had failed to bring his family together.  
  
And now he was going to die.  
  
How could so many bad things happen to him?  
  
Was he like a troubles, and trauma magnet?  
  
He decided that he didn't really have a reason to live.  
  
All that would happen was that for the rest of his life bad things would happen to him.  
  
But.. those women. they had all gave up their lives so that he could have his.  
  
He couldn't let their lives be wasted like that.  
  
But there wasn't any thing he could do.  
  
The man was going to kill him.  
  
He just sat their anticipating the blow.  
  
He heard a sword unsheath.  
  
And he heard a sword swing through the air.  
  
He flinched expecting it to hit him.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
Hold up!  
  
He was still alive?  
  
How did that happen?  
  
He didn't turn around, but he could tell there was a man standing behind him.  
  
He must be the one who had killed all the bandits.  
  
He hadn't been there before.  
  
He definitely wasn't one of the mercenaries that had killed off all of his friends.  
  
"Then the man said "Your pretty unlucky, kid. Since the coming of the Black Ships two years ago the Bakufu's system of keeping the public peace has broken down. Around here there's a lot of degenerate ronin turned bandits. I just happened to be here to take your revenge for you.  
  
Shinta just sat there, not even looking at this man.  
  
" No matter how much you hate or how much you suffer, you can't bring the dead back to life. The same thing is happening all over Japan these days. You should be glad to be alive. If you go to the village and tell them what happened, they'll find some way for you to make a living. "  
  
Shinta couldn't move, he just sat there as the man walked away.  
  
After he sat, and thought about what the man had said, and all that had happened that day, and all of his life.  
  
*he said that I can't bring the dead to life.. But, I can still give them some peace *  
  
So Shinta set about, digging graves for all those people.  
  
It was a kinda messy job, and a little unpleasant, but Shinta thought, * I would want someone to do this for me, even if it was unpleasant*  
  
And he did that all day long, and all through the night.  
  
And then he came to the bodies of the three women who had died for him.  
  
He looked around frantically for some nice stones for them.  
  
Eventually he did some stones.  
  
He buried them, and placed the three stones over them.  
  
* Miss Kasumi, Miss Akane and Miss Sakura.*  
  
He sat there, and thought about all they had said, about how he had to live so that he could choose his own life.  
  
But how could he do that?  
  
He was all by himself, and he didn't know where to go or what to do, and he didn't know anyone.  
  
Except for that man, but he had left, and just said to go to the village.  
  
Shinta couldn't do that, he'd just cause those people problems too.  
  
As he sat their pondering this, that man from before came up behind him.  
  
And he began a polite conversation.  
  
"You dug graves not just for your parents but for the bandits too?"  
  
Shinta figured that this man wasn't gonna leave him alone, so he decided he might as well answer his questions.  
  
" They weren't my parents. They were slavers. My parents died last year of cholera. But even bandits and slavers are only bodies when they die . . . so I made them graves."  
  
"These three stones?"  
  
The man questioned him further.  
  
Shinta sighed and continued.  
  
" Miss Kasumi, Miss Akane and Miss Sakura. They were taken from their families because of debts. I only met them the day before, but I was the only boy and we didn't have any parents. I thought even if it cost me my life, I had to protect them. "  
  
"But . . ."  
  
" I looked for good stones for their graves but these were the only ones I could find. I looked for flowers too, but I couldn't find any . . ."  
  
The man uncorked the sake bottle and poured some over the three stones.  
  
As if explaining his actions the man said: "Man or woman, it would be a shame to attain Buddhahood without knowing the taste of good sake. It's an offering from me. What's your name, boy?"  
  
"Shinta . . ."  
  
"That's no name for a swordsman. From now on, you're called Kenshin. I'll teach you all I know."  
  
*did he just rename me?*  
  
Well, apparently Shinta was supposed to follow this man, so up he got, and followed after him.  
  
The man was tall, and he had long black hair in a pony tail, and he wore a huge white coat with red collars.  
  
Shinta later learned that his name was Hiko.  
  
But this information was pretty useless to poor lil Shinta, because he couldn't call him Hiko, he had to call him Shishou.  
  
Hiko took him back to his home in the mountains, and there he began to train little Shinta in his sword style, the Hiten Mitsurugi.  
  
At first this was very hard for poor little shinta, who had, in his young life, really only done a lot of running around, and walking.  
  
Now he had to do all sorts of crazy exercises, and practice swinging swords, and such.  
  
Still, he was very happy, and nothing bad had happened to him since that day. If you didn't count the numerous bruises he received from all this practice.  
  
He didn't pray to find his family any more.  
  
What Hiko had said still rung in his ears.  
  
"No matter how much you hate or how much you suffer, you can't bring the dead back to life."  
  
Did this not also apply to all his praying? No matter how much he prayed bad things kept happening to him, and he still didn't have his family back, and he never would, because praying is just talking to yourself and willing something to happen.  
  
So kenshin was done with the whole praying business, and he concentrated fully on his training with Hiko- I mean Shishou.  
  
Well, that's all I got so far! I hope you all like it! I love updating stories! because people always review! And then I can update again! Because, I guess I don't really have much motivation to update a story if no one says a word about it! It's like no one even read it! But people reviewed for this one! I love you all!  
  
I hope you guys read all my other stories too! ::wink::  
  
Byeeeez!  
  
~*PZANNA*~ 


End file.
